Random Thoughts
by Icetor
Summary: Edward is an actor with a secret, Jasper is a director who finds his new star attractive and can't hold his feelings in. what will happen when they try to work together? Entry for Slash/\Backslash3.0. Warning, combustible lemons, AH powers, slash o/s


**Entry for Slash Backslash Contest 3.0  
><strong>

**Title: Random Thoughts**

**Author: Icetor **

**Beta: DreamingPoet1988**

**Pairing: Edward/Jasper**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight**

**Warning: Slash, obviously, don't like, don't read.**

**Word Count: 7,513 (according to MS Word)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Edward<p>

"I don't care if the plot sucks, Emmett, it's a Jasper Whitlock film. That's guaranteed blockbuster. You know he's made 11 movies in 3 years and _all _of them have been smash hits. Get me on it; I don't care if you have to sleep with a producer." I snapped my phone shut with a self-satisfied smile. I knew my brother Emmett would land me the role I'd just sent in the audition tape for.

My limo pulled up to a deep red carpet and my driver opened the door for me. I braced myself for the usual assault of asinine, embarrassing, and jealous thoughts and images that usually bombarded me at these events. I'd had the flashes ever since I was a teen. Every so often, when someone I knew well was deep in thought, I would be able to sense what they were thinking about.

It started when I was sitting on my bed one day and suddenly had a vivid image of my older brother Emmett's girlfriend, bra unclasped. I thought I was fantasizing about her. I completely freaked out and ran out of the house, and the image faded instantly. I calmed down and ventured back into the house, only to be assaulted by a decidedly less PG-13 portion of the thought.

"Emmett?" I'd called out, suddenly my own face had flashed in front of my eyes and the girlfriend fantasy was gone. Emmett had stormed out of his room, having just been interrupted in the middle of one of his favorite fantasies. I didn't tell Emmett about what had happened.

Over the next week, I was bombarded by a couple more thoughts. My mother was worried about Emmett's college applications, my dad was stressing about a surgery, running the procedure through and through as if checking to make sure he'd done everything right.

Luckily, Emmett's daydreams about his girlfriend always started with foreplay (a thought that I only appreciated later when I encountered the decidedly less polite imaginings of my college roommates). I would get a flash of a girl's face or chest from Emmett and would bolt for the door, and as always, the thoughts of the girl would be gone as soon as I was away from Em.

I had developed a filter over the years. When I was in small groups, I could get rid of all but the most pointed thoughts. If someone was particularly emotional toward me, or repressing something they desperately wanted out in the open, I would be unable to do anything but politely ignore whatever I was hearing and seeing. I'd only ever told Emmett about this bizarre ability, and that was only because I dealt with Emmett almost daily, and my brother has virtually no mental filter.

When I had started college, I'd majored in music, befriending many art students along the way. We tended to be like-minded, and the girls were very imaginative. I tried not to use my knowledge manipulatively, but sooner or later, I felt like most of my relationships ended because of my ability. I knew when my girlfriends had betrayed me, cheated on me; lied to me, stolen from me, and on one occasion videotaped me. With no secrets, relationships tended to be reducible to a single petty thought or act that defined each person. It just wasn't worth it.

When I became famous, it was even worse. One film student had done an independent project and had asked me to act in it. I agreed, since the film was just for a class, but the student had released it to the public and it had been a huge cult success. I suddenly had agents offering me roles and contracts. I weighed my options and decided that I could find a worse summer job.

When I graduated, 3 years later, I started acting fulltime. I'd been a support character in three action flicks that did respectably well. I'd played the lead in a drama about a deaf man that dreamt of being a composer. At 23 I, Edward Cullen, was a rising star, and I decided to attach myself to a Jasper Whitlock movie to further my career.

My ability helped me to work with my colleagues. I often knew when anyone was annoyed on set and could find ways to keep out of the way of drama queens. I understood what directors were looking for because I had an extra set of cues that nobody knew about. My performances tended to be extraordinarily true to what the director saw in their mind, so I was a joy to work with.

I was reasonably certain that the casting director had been pleased with my reading, but I wanted to lock in this role. It would be one of the biggest romantic comedies of the year if Whitlock's other films were any indication.

I found that the biggest downside to being an actor was the amount of attention I garnered at any public event. Since so many thoughts were directed at me alone, I heard every fan-girl fantasy, saw myself in at least 3 sexual positions at any given event (not all of them with women), and heard all the inane questions that people refrained from asking (though I was grateful for the last).

I stopped to answer a few questions about my latest role, promoting the movie with blurbs and soundbytes to keep my producers happy. I waited for my costars to make their way inside before following and sitting through two hours of edited, scored recaps of my 3 months of filming.

The next day, I received a text from Emmett that I'd landed the lead in the Whitlock film and they would begin filming in a month. I looked forward to working with the phenom who had taken the directing world by storm, completing nearly twice as many hit films as any other director had ever accomplished in the same timeframe.

* * *

><p>Jasper<p>

Filming of his 12th movie had ended five weeks ago and the editing process was almost complete. He was about to start in on his 13th film in 3 years. How did Jasper Whitlock manage to make all these fantastic films? He cheated.

Jasper noticed when he was about twenty that people tended to tune in to his emotions when he was in close proximity to them. He'd practiced while filming some independent projects and found that if he concentrated on a certain emotion he could elicit certain reactions from actors and actresses. He'd honed his skills, and now, at 28 years old, he rarely needed more than one clean take to get all the emotive content he needed for the editing room. His films were nearly legendary for having extraordinarily short shooting periods. Depending on the type of film, he could finish filming in anywhere from 2 weeks to 2 months. Since he knew he'd get most everything in one take, he set up each camera angle meticulously and simply cut it together. It also helped that when tempers frayed Jasper could literally think good thoughts and soothe people's egos before any situation had a chance to deteriorate.

He reviewed the cast one more time. The actress, Bella Swan, was an old hand. He knew she would deliver. The supporting roles were also filled by consummate professionals, he noted with a satisfied smile. The only wild card was Edward Cullen. Jasper wasn't sure why the casting directors had chosen a relative unknown for this role, but hopefully Cullen in person would show more range of emotion than Cullen on film seemed to. Jasper hadn't watched his drama, but the characters Cullen played in his action films were all the same type, strong, silent, sexy, and stupid. It could just be the directors; god knew they had all beaten the genre to death.

Jasper preferred to move from genre to genre, trying his hand at everything. He'd made an action film, two thrillers, a horror movie, three comedies, a documentary (which had some startlingly candid revelations a la emotional manipulation via documentarian), two dramas, and he was currently starting in on his second romantic comedy. Every film was a success. Jasper sat down in his chair at the head of the conference table and waited for the entire cast and crew to assemble for the first time ever.

* * *

><p>Edward<p>

The day had arrived, and I intended to make a good first impression. I knew how lucky I was to be working with Jasper Whitlock, and I was very excited to meet my co-star, Bella Swan, and find out if she was as warm and friendly in person as she was on film. I felt my cock stir at the thought and adjusted myself absently as the town car came to a stop.

"Thanks, Dmitri," I called to the driver as I opened the door and stepped out onto the studio lot. I was about a half-hour early, and I knew that I was probably the first to arrive. I decided to explore for a bit before I needed to go to the crew meeting. I poked my way around the set, finding several different scenes I recognized from the script, my character, Rob's, apartment, the office he and the love interest would meet in, a couple restaurants. In front of one set, there was a small area with chairs set up. I saw one labeled "Director" and smiled. I looked around for a minute before sitting down in the chair and leaning back. I rubbed my face with both hands, running my hands through my hair and knowing the unruly mop would be in fine form. I almost pitied the hair and makeup artists.

Suddenly, I was hit with a _very_ vivid (and amazingly accurate) image of myself, naked, my cock sliding into someone whose back was turned to me. I felt a sudden surge of lust as I reacted to the image. I grew instantly hard and sat bolt upright, whipping my head around, trying to see the person generating the mental image. The memory was still bouncing through my mind, and the lust had only dissipated slightly. I had never been so affected by an image, and I'd never retained the bulk of any thought after the person was far enough away from me. My cock was still throbbing and sweat beaded on my forehead. The scene had seemed so real, I could almost feel the slick, sweaty skin under my hands, I could almost recapture the sound of my own moans (I assumed I was supposed to be making all the noise, from the pitch), I could feel my shaft pumping in and out of the tight body beneath me, but the edges of the memory were fuzzy. I had felt and seen everything for a moment, but now only a few sensations were completely clear and focused, the details seemed to slip away.

I looked at my watch and cursed, I was only 5 minutes early now, and I assumed it would take me a couple minutes to find the correct room. I would have to deal with the errant fantasy later, if at all.

I bolted from the chair and strode swiftly around the building. Finding a concentration of people heading in the same direction, I tagged along. I knew I was following the right crowd after I caught some stray musings about the film I was going to be working on. I was the last one through the door, much to my embarrassment. I let it swing shut behind me and felt a small wave of curious thoughts break over me as people looked up from their scripts and notebooks, but that wasn't the only thing I caught.

As soon as the door clicked shut, I was hit with the exact same image as before, more intense this time. The wave of lust almost made my knees buckle and I felt my entire face flush with the intensity of passion I was feeling. I searched the room wildly. Nearly every person was staring at me with varying degrees of lust on their faces. I almost turned and bolted from the room, but the vision suddenly stopped, as did the flood of emotion, and everyone seemed to snap out of whatever shared daze they had been in.

I was almost as relieved to be free of the vision as I was that I had my script strategically placed to conceal my unrelenting erection. I made my way to the only empty seat and sank into it quietly, hoping against hope that the horrifying and awkward entrance would not be mentioned. I spent the meeting nodding along, only commenting when someone asked me a direct question. I frequently looked up to see various people watching me. Jasper Whitlock in particular seemed to study me.

A few hours later, Jasper announced that he wanted to start filming after a lunch break, and the cast dispersed quickly. I sighed in relief. I felt like Whitlock had been measuring me up, deciding whether or not to accept me in the cast, and I was fairly certain I'd passed muster. I could do this job, I just hoped that Jasper's mind would be a little more open when he was directing. Try as I might, I had not gotten anything from the enigmatic blond for the entire meeting. All in all, though, things were looking good for me.

Things went downhill after lunch.

The first scene Jasper wanted to shoot was one of the romantic encounters between my character, Rob, and Bella's character, Kristin. Every time I attempted to get through the scene, I would get about halfway through, and then the dynamic of the set would change. For three takes in a row, I hadn't done the shy, gentle kiss that the script called for, I'd practically mauled Bella. Each time I reached the part where Rob said he wanted to kiss Kristin, the image from before returned and I felt myself losing control.

Bella didn't seem to mind, eagerly returning my kisses. The last take, I had been practically dry-humping her when Jasper had called cut and the image had finally faded. I was mortified. Clearly someone in the cast or on the crew had a thing for me. If I could find out whom, perhaps I could talk to them; get them to calm down on the sexual thoughts front. To make matters worse, the scenes I witnessed in my head were getting more elaborate. I would almost swear that parts of my own antics with Bella were getting worked into the mental image. I was almost convinced it was a dude having the erotic thoughts. I felt each detail more clearly every time. The body under my hands was hard and muscular. I couldn't see any defining features, or the front of the person's body, but I was always pounding an ass. Whatever else changed, that remained the same.

I was embarrassed that I kept ruining takes. I'd been looking forward to this project because Whitlock was famous for his one-take-per-scene MO. As it was, Jasper seemed to be getting frustrated. He was red in the face and looked like he was trying to keep from erupting.

* * *

><p>Jasper<p>

5 takes. He'd never had such a difficult time with an actor. Jasper was ready to erupt, though not from anger. Every single time he thought he'd gotten his reaction to Edward under control, the tender words from the script would bring his private fantasy to mind.

Jasper had been walking the set when he'd first had the thought pop into his head. He was checking on the restaurant set he wanted to shoot in and he'd seen the bronze haired god arching back in _his_ director's chair. Edward had his hands up, and the lithe body stretching so comfortably in Jasper's private space had conjured up an extremely vivid daydream.

Jasper had never encountered anyone who caused such an immediate and lust-driven reaction. He simply couldn't stop thinking about Edward, wondering what it would be like to be taken by the confident actor. He could practically feel Edward's cock filling him, thrusting again and again.

Jasper had caused the fiasco in the crew meeting. Jasper had remembered the fantasy when Edward walked into the room with his crazy sex hair. The memory of Edward's hands running through his hair had sent Jasper's mind to all the best inappropriate places. By the time he controlled his thoughts and emotions, the entire roomful of people were ready to ravage the handsome actor. Jasper didn't blame them.

Jasper was ready to pull his hair out by the sixth take. He had to get himself under control before Edward started to ask questions. The scene wasn't the most graphic by any means. Jasper had chosen it to make sure Bella and Edward had chemistry and could develop an on-screen romance convincingly. At this point, Jasper was almost convinced to change the script and make a porno.

Edward's reaction to Jasper's emotional cues didn't help. Every time he lost control and the scene fell apart, more ammo was added to Jasper's mental catalogue. He considered naming the collection of thoughts and images "ways that Edward Cullen can ruin Jasper Whitlock's career." He thought it was a catchy and fitting title.

There was nothing to be done, Jasper had to excuse himself and take care of a not-so-little problem.

"Take five, everyone. We'll try this scene again later; let's move on to the meet cute." Though they had practically failed to capture any part of the scene well enough to use, the entire cast and crew was feeling sexually frustrated, and was immensely relieved to abandon the scene for now.

* * *

><p>Edward<p>

After the drama with the kissing scene, the meet cute went perfectly. There were no embarrassing images of me bending some dude over and plowing him. I was still extremely worked up, but I could power through and focus as long as the erotic imagery and accompanying feelings of lust weren't clouding my thoughts.

We captured the entire scene in a single take and moved on to another scene, later in the movie but shot in the same office. Even though I still couldn't capture any concrete thoughts from Jasper, I seemed to instinctively feel what mood he wanted for each scene. It was the easiest acting I'd ever done. Bella kept throwing me interested looks between takes and I considered her, but the intriguing images in my mind were still fresh, extremely arousing, and completely distracting. Every time I tried to look at Bella as more than a colleague, I felt virtually nothing. There was chemistry on a professional level, but between takes, I didn't want to grab her and molest her.

Over the course of the afternoon we shot two more scenes. When we knocked off for the day, I was pleased to have captured all the emotional range that Jasper had asked for. We hadn't spent more than one full take on any other scene.

I thought about the mystery person (man?) who had such a good imagination, and the feelings of lust returned, not as strongly as before, but they were there. I was confused. I had never retained any emotion from a thought directed my way. I had certainly never considered a man to be a legitimate sexual fantasy, but as I played through the scene in my head, I grew aroused. I was almost certain that it was an image of me with a man. I couldn't see his face, only his back, but he felt different from a woman. I had seen my share of 'Edward fucks a man' fantasies, so I had some basis for my conclusion, thought usually it was the other dude's cock or face that clued me in. In general, fantasy Edward fucking a dude tended to gross me out, but the emotion I felt when considering this particular fantasy had no disgust involved. I was curious, a little lustful, and massively freaked out.

I thought of the women I'd found attractive that morning. Tanya had an excellent rack, she was also wickedly funny. My cock deflated. Victoria? Fiery redhead with a temper to match? My cock cowered. Mystery man with his perfect imagination, sweaty skin, thrust after thrust? Instant boner. Fuck.

I couldn't bring myself to jerk off to the thought of a man, so I tried to think un-sexy thoughts and went to bed frustrated.

I woke up the next morning with a sticky mess in my sleep pants. I knew I'd been dreaming about the Mystery Man because I felt the remnants of the lustful feeling that particular fantasy evoked. Perhaps there was a way of forcing the culprit out in the open. I could follow around each plausible male cast and crew member and flirt with them. Surely, if I showed interest, the fantasy would resurface and I could talk to the guy, explain that I wasn't interested.

I knew that most people were excluded from consideration. None of my male co-stars had been there for all 5 takes of the embarrassing scene. It had to be one of the 9 men who were tied to the set. There were 3 cameramen, the assistant director, director, 2 producers, the script editor, and the sound guy. All of the rest of the crew was either female, or came and went. None of the other men had stayed for the entire ordeal.

I implemented my plan as soon as I arrived at the set. The first target was one of the cameramen, Mike Newton. I brushed his arm casually and made an offhand comment about the intensity of the scene we'd tried to shoot the previous day. He'd been completely oblivious, though I knew he'd heard me. One down, 8 to go.

Neither of the other two cameramen had _the _fantasy, though Jake had _an_ Edward Cullen fantasy. The script writer looked at me like I was diseased and started thinking homophobic thoughts. The sound guy was obsessing about his girlfriend and didn't even pay enough attention to me to have any direct thoughts; I counted him as an unlikely candidate. The first producer I talked to thought I was trying to get more money, the second thought I was actually attracted to him (50 and balding… no thank you). The assistant director started to stammer at me as soon as I approached him, but he was worried I was going to make a diva move and demand a larger trailer or honey roasted peanuts within 5 feet of every set or some other ridiculous request. That left Jasper Whitlock. Fuck.

If he didn't pan out, and I sincerely hoped he wouldn't, I would have to revisit the sound guy.

* * *

><p>Jasper<p>

Jasper had finally pulled out 4 of the least arousing scenes without causing more problems with Edward Cullen. He had been very pleasantly surprised when Edward proved to be adept at emoting. He seriously considered watching the drama Edward had just completed. Jasper refrained, however, because he knew the movie had a sex scene and he seriously didn't need any more distractions. He had to figure out a way to work with Edward without fantasizing every time the breathtaking man put the moves on a woman.

Perhaps he should see a yogi, or the Dalai Lama. Could he get the Dalai Lama on the phone? Jasper considered this as he went through his day, shooting 2 more innocent scenes before lunch. Jasper was reclining in his chair after lunch, waiting for the crew to return so that the shooting could commence. He wanted to try the first kiss scene once more; perhaps he could build up some sort of defense. He allowed his mind to wander to Edward, changing up the fantasy so that he was gazing into Edward's eyes as Edward slammed into him. Jasper groaned and slid his hand down to his jeans, palming them. He heard a gasp directly in front of him, and opened his eyes. Blue met green as he stared into Edward's shocked face.

"It _was _you." Edward breathed; Jasper sensed it went deeper when he felt a rush of fear and a hint of lust roll off of Edward.

"You've been fantasizing about me." Edward accused. Jasper immediately recalled his most recent fantasy, in which he was panting Edward's name while the redhead pounded his ass.

"I have not," Jasper said indignantly. He felt guilty, but tried to reign in the emotion so that Edward wouldn't have to suffer through it.

"I'm behind you, my cock is sliding into your ass, I'm gripping your hips," Edward proceeded to describe the entire fantasy from start to finish, adding in details that had crept up the previous day. Jasper felt ill.

"How the hell could you know that?" Jasper croaked when Edward paused for breath.

"I can see it, it's driving me crazy. Are you doing the lust thing?" Jasper blushed when Edward asked about the emotional element.

"Lust thing?" Jasper asked innocently.

"Yeah, I've always seen the thoughts, but it's like… intense when you do it." Jasper grew hard, he knew he shouldn't have, but Edward did all kinds of naughty things to his mind.

"I dunno… I d-didn't realize you would see it." Jasper looked down at his feet, willing Edward to go away.

"It happens more often than you think, the fantasies, I mean. I don't mind that people find me attractive," Edward was conciliatory; he probably thought Jasper wouldn't want to work on the movie with him if he got pissed.

"I'm sorry," Jasper muttered, "You're just fucking hot." Edward nodded affably.

"Like I said, it doesn't bother me, but it's distracting… is there any way you could… not keep imagining it?" Jasper could think of one way. He might possibly be able to get past the whole tension thing if Edward fucked him, but he would never suggest it. That would make everything way too complicated.

"If it helps you to get past it… I could try." Jasper stared at him blankly, he was pretty sure he hadn't said anything out loud.

"You didn't, but you… ahh… thought it… _really _loudly." Jasper felt his entire body tingle, Edward was reading his thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry." Edward was apologetic, Jasper immediately sent out a wave of calm, not wanting Edward to be uncomfortable.

"Why did I calm down? I was awkward as hell, did you do that? Is it like the lust thing?" Jasper nodded numbly, "Here's the deal, Mr. Whitlock. I'll fuck you. It will be a one-time thing, and then we'll both go our separate ways and you'll behave yourself." Jasper nodded again, blushing, "I'll come over to your place this evening after we shoot, and you can do whatever you want, any fantasies or anything. You'll get it out of your system, and I'll get some peace to work." Jasper started to consider the different possibilities. He was mid fantasy when he felt lips connect with his. He widened his eyes and stared into Edward's green gaze as the other man moved his lips over Jasper's experimentally. Jasper couldn't believe what was happening, but he abandoned his fantasy and focused entirely on kissing Edward back, trying to make it as good as possible. The kiss was electric, shooting down to Jasper's fingers and toes, lighting all his nerves ablaze with a prickly heat. He grabbed Edward by the shirt and tried to get closer. Edward pulled away, cheeks flushed and pupils blown wide from desire.

"That was just something to distract you from those naughty thoughts." Jasper nodded once more, feeling like the gesture was overused. Edward smiled gently and walked away, whistling. Jasper sat back heavily. He was never going to stop fantasizing now.

* * *

><p>Edward<p>

I'm not sure why I offered to sleep with Jasper. I heard his thoughts and he was so shy and awkward about the whole thing that I figured maybe he was right. Maybe he just needed to get me out of his system, experience me in all my exalted normalcy. I have no illusions about sex. I know that it's way better when there's emotion, and I didn't have any of that with Jasper. The sex would be normal, he'd stop wondering if I was some supernatural sex fiend that would make his entire life worth living, and I'd be able to get past the arousal I felt every time I pictured him in my hands. Yeah, my motives were entirely selfless.

The rest of the crew arrived back a few minutes after the kiss (not electric whatsoever, no better than any other kiss I'd had). Jasper still had a mildly bemused look on his face, but he seemed to be controlling his libido. No fantasy scenes played out. I admitted to myself that the picture of him on his back, looking up at me, was way more stimulating than the original fantasy. It seemed so intimate and tender by comparison. I'd definitely need to have him face away.

We started in on a scene involving Kristin's mother meeting Rob for the first time. She was supposed to put the moves on my character, so I was ready for some comedic cracks when the scene wrapped. I wasn't ready for the wave of lust and accompanying image of my lips wrapped around Jasper's cock. That take didn't go well. I glared at Jasper and he looked at me guiltily. I felt my anger dissipate and wasn't sure if it was natural or not. Unfortunately, without anger to distract me, the image came back into my mind, and I wondered absently if I could do that.

The second time we ran the scene, I got a shower fantasy. Jasper was clearly getting distracted by something. I asked him if I could 'conference' with him for a moment. As soon as we were away from the rest of the crew, I grabbed him and planted another kiss on his lips. It had worked before. His mind went blank, fantasy gone, and he clung to me. I decided to give him a little extra and licked tentatively at his lower lip. He moaned into my mouth and my tongue took advantage of the opportunity, diving into his mouth to capture his unique flavor. The kiss sent a bolt of desire to my cock, or maybe it was Jasper. It didn't really matter. I lost control for a moment and ground my hips forward, thrusting my rigid cock against his thigh. He whimpered into my mouth and I pulled away.

"Behave," I warned, feeling his lust dissipate in a swell of guilt. I didn't turn around to comfort him. I took a moment to collect myself and make sure my lips weren't wet. I checked my hair to make sure it showed no evidence of the kiss. I willed my boner down with thoughts of Victoria naked, for some reason that had become an effective deterrent. We walked back to the set and started the scene again. Jasper policed himself well and we got through the entire scene with no more incidents.

We moved to a cooking scene where I was talking to my fake brother on the phone, there was nothing raunchy at all about the scene. Halfway through I was slammed by an image of me talking on the phone with Jasper while naked, complete with soundtrack. Jasper had a filthy mind. I had to bite my lip to keep from groaning. I dropped the phone and stalked over to the director's chair. Jasper eyed me warily as I asked him if I could talk to him again. He looked like he might refuse, so I narrowed my eyes and flared my nostrils. He complied, and followed me off of the set. I attacked him with my mouth and hands the moment no one could see. He gripped my ass in strong hands and pulled me up against him. I felt his engorged shaft through his jeans; he jutted up against my length. I was throbbing by this point. I fisted my hands in his hair and pulled his bottom lip between my teeth, biting a little harder than was necessary. A growl bubbled up out of him and I nearly lost it. I dragged him away from my mouth.

"If you don't behave for the rest of the day, I'm going to make you cum in your pants." I was deadly serious, and he thrust against me. I saw the shower image in my mind again and tightened my grip on his hair. My mouth dove to his neck and I nuzzled his shirt aside, latching onto his skin to leave a mark he could cover up. I lapped at his sweet skin for a moment before pulling away again.

"I'm serious, Jasper no more fantasies, or you'll spend the next 4 hours in wet jeans." He groaned and nodded. I pulled away, knowing I had to straighten up my shirt and hair after the last bout with Jasper.

"You need to straighten your hair, Jasper," I reminded him; he had the same bemused expression I'd seen earlier. He nodded and his hands moved up to gather his hair, pulling it back into a small ponytail at the back of his head. I didn't think it was sexy. He wrapped a band around it and brushed down his clothes. He followed me back to the set and we re-shot the scene.

He was good until the last scene of the day. It was the same scene we'd tried to shoot before. I was supposed to do a lead-in to the first kiss, then gently embrace Bella and have a sweet moment. I got to the same spot we'd had to stop all previous takes and Jasper behaved. I kissed Bella gently, and then I got an image of me pulling Jasper's bottom lip with my teeth. That in and of itself wouldn't have done anything, but I also felt what Jasper felt when I did it. It very nearly made _me _cum in _my _pants. The depth of desire and lust accompanying the images made me gasp. I came out of the scene to find myself lip-locked with Bella in a completely non-first-kiss sort of a way. I quickly disentangled myself and looked over at the director's chair. Jasper was in full-blown panic mode. He saw me coming and quickly jumped out of the chair, grabbing my arm, he pulled me away from the set.

"P-please… don't do it," he pleaded. I crossed my arms in front of my chest, "I-it was an… an accident." He was beet red, and I almost caved.

"Jasper, I told you what would happen. How am I going to get you to behave if you don't believe I'll carry through? Now… I wonder what would make you cum in your pants… I don't know you that well, care to enlighten me? Any fantasies I could fulfill?" I saw what he was imagining and grinned.

"Maybe later, I need something quick and dirty to get you off." I got another image and grinned even more broadly, "Perfect."

I palmed his crotch, making sure he was primed and ready. His cock twitched in my hand and I squeezed it, rubbing it roughly through his pants. He jerked his hips toward me. I continued to stroke his length. I drew close to his ear and let my breath tease him for a moment.

"Jasper," I said quietly, voice husky and laden with desire. Immediately after I said his name, I licked his earlobe, and then caught it between my teeth. He gasped.

"You've been very bad, I have to punish you." He moaned as my hand continued to work over his engorged cock, "If we were alone, I'd tie you to a bed, blindfold you, and hold you down. I'd slide my cock into your tight ass and tease you for hours. I'd stroke you within a millisecond of release and keep you teetering on the edge." I slid my other hand down to grasp his ass, molding the firm muscle in my fingers. He moaned.

"Jasper," I licked and bit his earlobe again, he shuddered, "I'd push you to the edge again and again. You would scream my name and beg me to let you cum. Just when I got you thinking that I'd take mercy, I would back off completely. I'd give you some time to recover. You wouldn't know what I was doing; the suspense would drive you wild with need and desire. You'd be expecting me to caress you, or kiss you, or fuck you. A straight boy like me would do all those things. Without warning, I'd take your throbbing cock into my mouth and slide your entire length down my throat. You wouldn't expect that would you?" He arched his body against me, breath labored, "Jasper," I licked and bit his earlobe again, "Would you like me to suck your cock?" He moaned my name, the sound was broken and desperate, "Jasper," lick and bite, "Do you want to cum in my mouth, down my throat? Your cock would explode from the tension, the constant pressure. You'd be completely at my mercy." He was practically frantic now, and I heard voices approaching.

"Jasper," I licked and bit his earlobe again, feeling him close to the edge. I increased the pace of my hand, "People are coming. Do you want them to catch us?" He shook his head, "I think you do, I think you'd like that. They'd see you, writhing in my arms. They'd know what I was doing to you, making you cum like a teenager. I'm going to do it, Jasper, I'm going to let them watch while I push you over the edge, and you're going to beg me to do it again." I bit down on his earlobe harder than before, while simultaneously squeezing his cock firmly. I felt him convulse against me, face flushed and tight as he was wracked by the orgasm. I captured his lips in mine and continued to stroke him and knead his ass as he rode the euphoric high. The footsteps passed us by and retreated and he slumped against me, all tension gone from his body.

"Edward…" He moaned my name into my mouth and I felt my cock twitch, as his thigh trapped it. I pulled away once again.

"Last scene, Jasper, and then we can go back to your place. You'll remember to behave, won't you? I would hate to have to… _escalate_." His eyes went wide and I saw his mind rushing from one embarrassing situation to another, trying to decide what I would do. When he got it right I grinned, "That's the one, Jasper. You don't want that, do you?" He shook his head, eyes wide.

"Be a good boy." He nodded and pulled his shirt down over the tiny dark spot at the front of his jeans. I bit my lip again, knowing that I had that power over him. I'd made him cum.

* * *

><p>Jasper<p>

Jasper Whitlock was terrified. Edward Cullen had been slowly driving him mad. He'd kissed him and Jasper had come undone. Edward seemed unaffected by all the tension. Jasper sensed no desperation from him, but he had to reign in his emotions to keep from driving all of the crew to distraction. Every time he slipped and accidentally sent a fantasy Edward's way, his situation grew more desperate.

When he'd made the last slip, he'd almost been able to keep the thought from popping up, but he saw Edward kiss Bella, and he remembered the last punishment vividly. He came to the stark realization that he'd done it again. Edward wouldn't make good on his threat, would he? He couldn't be so cruel.

He in fact could, and in fact did. Jasper had never felt so helpless in his life. He'd been rapidly building toward climax, especially when Edward said his name and bit his ear. The pain mixed exquisitely with the stimulation to his cock and ass and Jasper couldn't hold it anymore. He tried to stave off the orgasm, but Edward seemed to know exactly what to say. When he heard the footsteps and realized someone might catch them, Edward had taunted him, painting the picture flawlessly. Jasper felt himself come undone knowing that Edward Cullen wanted people to catch them. Edward Cullen made him cum in his pants, and he loved every minute.

Jasper was determined to get through the rest of the scene as quickly as possible. Edward had threatened to suck him off in the director's chair, in front of everyone if he didn't keep his thoughts in check, so Jasper made sure to quash every possible fantasy. He knew that he would be powerless to resist if Edward decided to actually carry through, and the thought was so embarrassing that Jasper managed to stop any fantasies that threatened. Only one could possibly have gotten through, but he was positive it hadn't, because Edward didn't stop what he was doing.

They wrapped the final scene after an excruciating few minutes of tension where Jasper was sure he'd give in and lose it. Edward smirked at him and bade the rest of the crew goodnight before leaving.

Jasper returned home, wondering if Edward would be waiting for him. He pulled up to his house and saw no sign of the actor who had completely taken control of his thoughts. Jasper went inside and pulled the door shut behind him, slumping against it as he finally allowed all the errant thoughts of the day run their course. There was no way he could finish an entire movie without any more fantasies. Edward was going to publicly humiliate him, and he couldn't quite bring himself to think of it as totally negative. The thought of the crew knowing Edward was sucking _him_ off, fucking _him_, was one of the most erotic ideas Jasper had ever considered.

After an hour, Jasper worried that Edward might not show.

After two hours, Jasper wondered if he should call Edward.

After three hours, Jasper started to suspect the entire thing was a setup.

After four hours, Jasper thought he might have hallucinated it all.

After five hours, Jasper woke up against the door as someone knocked briskly. Jasper rose to his feet and opened the door. Edward stood there in sinfully tight jeans and a t-shirt that did nothing whatsoever to hide his body. Jasper's cock stood to full attention.

"I thought you weren't coming." Jasper said quietly, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

"I said I would." Edward said simply. Jasper nodded, dejected.

"You didn't have to, I get it. I'm sorry that I've been a bother, I'll try to control myself tomorr—" Edward cut him off with a searing kiss.

"You think too much, Jasper. I want this. I've had to keep myself from jumping you every time you think up something else for us to do together." Jasper shook his head.

"That's me, I'm sorry, I'm messing with your emotions. You don't really want it. I just want it enough for the both of us."

Edward gathered Jasper up in his arms, "I thought that might be it, too, but the thing is, Jasper, I've never even come close to feeling this about anyone. I waited 5 hours to see if it might wear off. I couldn't wait for one second more. If you're right, and it is just proximity to you, I don't care. I want this, and I'll want this for as long as I'm around you, which is going to be for-fucking-ever if you'll have me." Jasper looked up with a hopeful expression.

"You really think so?"

"Only one way to find out," Edward said calmly, "Are you going to invite me in?"

Jasper stepped aside and let Edward in. He closed the door and felt Edward's hands on his ass, he turned and Edward pressed him up against the solid wood, capturing his wrists in one hand and pinning them to the door above his head. Jasper gasped and his eyes widened, "What are you—" Edward cut him off by devouring his mouth hungrily. He surged against Jasper, demonstrating the extent of his arousal. Jasper felt his legs give out and Edward caught him around the waist with his other arm. He slipped his thigh between Jasper's legs and continued to hold the smaller man to the door. Jasper writhed against the wood, reveling in all the myriad sensations assaulting him. Image after image flashed through his mind and desire and lust swirled around the two men, building to a crescendo. Edward pulled away slightly and Jasper made an inarticulate sound of distress.

"Don't think I didn't catch that last fantasy, Jasper. I'll have to punish you for it tomorrow."

"Promise?" Jasper whispered, and Edward grinned, pressing his lips to Jasper's once again.


End file.
